


The First Time, All Over Again

by trancer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, First Time, It's not incest if one's an alien right?, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex missed Kara's birthday. But, the gift Alex gives Kara, and Alex receives something she never expected in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time, All Over Again

**

Alex has always known Kara never feels more free, more *normal* than when she's flying. So, she breathes a sigh of relief when, months later, no one at the DEO has noticed the bits of Kryptonite quietly disappearing from R&D. Or the jewelry artist who doesn't question why she wants the bits and pieces of tiny rocks and dust infused with her order.

None of that matters. Alex wasn't there for Kara's birthday, due to an assignment in Cartegena (thanks, Hank!). She missed the moment of Kara surrounded by her ever growing number of family and friends. Family and friends who know the 'real' Kara Danvers. The ones who do, but don't.

All that matters to Alex is the look on Kara's face when she opens Alex's present. The bracelets are slim, made of titanium. Styled like the bracelet Alex saw on the Alura hologram's wrists. Despite the lead lined box, Kara doesn't notice the Kryptonium until she slides the bracelets on. Which is when her eyes light up.

Alex offers an apologetic shrug. "You told me sometimes your senses get a little overloaded. Figured these might help. They also lower your powers, so you can't.."

The last thing Alex expects is a kiss. But there's Kara, obliterating the space between them, hand curling behind Alex's neck as she crashes their lips together. The kiss is urgent, but also hard and bruising in a way Kara's never kissed Alex before. Just as quickly, it's over. Kara retreating back across the couch with wide eyes and trembling fingers covering her lips.

"I'm sorry," Kara mumbles, practically whimpers between her fingers, "I didn't mean to."

The air goes still, to a dead quiet degree. Alex's brows pinching as she examines Kara's face. Something's different. It's been years since they were last together. Before Alex joined the DEO, before Kara joined CatCo, became Supergirl. When they were just two young women trying to find their place in the world. Where the only person they could turn to for solace or comfort was the other. Except, Kara's world is different now. Kara has other people in her life. Yet, Alex can't help but ask, "Then why did you?"

Kara shifts, turns until both feet are on the floor, slumping forward so her elbows hit her knees. Alex knows this Kara - the alone little girl, filled with nothing but doubts, insecurities and fears.

"It's like in the movies, or all those romance books. To kiss someone.." she pauses, sighs, eyes distant, like all those moments are on instant replay in her mind, "with everything you are. I always wanted to do that."

Head shaking, Alex can't help but ask, "Then why'd you kiss _me_?"

Head snapping up, with those wide and disbelieving eyes, Kara gazes back. "Because there's no one else I've wanted to kiss like that."

And all Alex can hear is the thunderous beating of her own heart. Feels the silence that's suddenly a crushing weight between them. All those years, with wide open eyes, and Alex finally sees. "Oh."

Fingers still trembling, Kara dares, reaching across that distance between them. The gentlest of touches, her fingertips to Alex's knee. It's her eyes that say everything, a dream dangling over an abyss. "Can I kiss you again?"

**

The crudest of thoughts - that Kara fucks like she fights, with everything she is - but it's all Alex can think, along with the absolute wonderment that it's only Alex Kara has ever wanted to expose this side of herself for. Even with the bracelets, Kara still has the stamina of a Kryptonian. Because they've been like this for the past half hour; Kara white-knuckling the top of the headboard, head slung low, eyes screwed tight, hair raining off her shoulders, a golden curtain obscuring her face. Her hips a chaotic symphony of motion - rolling, grinding, jutting and thrusting - taking every inch of the plastic phallus, as hard and as fast as she can.. because she never could before.

Alex, flat on her back, knees lifted so she can anchor her heels into the mattress, doing as she always does - holding on for the ride. Unable to stop gazing in wonderment and awe. She's always thought Kara's beautiful. But, it's being exposed to these unseen facets of Kara, the parts she keeps hidden from the world, that always takes Alex's breath away.

She doesn't remain motionless, oh no, not Alex. Her hands a constant motion of exploration and caresses, fingertips gliding down Kara's back, bumping along her ribs, cupping her breasts, thumbing her nipples. As she cranes her neck so her lips never leave the skin of Kara's face, kisses her brows, her cheeks, the tip of her nose.

"So beautiful," she murmurs, her constant, continuous mantra, "so beautiful."

Kara leans up and back, curving her spine. Tilts back her head, hands to Alex's knees for support. Face twitching, lower lip trembling, one final word breathes across her lips, "Alex.."

Before she's tumbling over the edge. Alex feels that familiar twitch in her gut. Brows twitching, mouth going slack. She never knew a sight could make her so aroused. Kara being free, being _herself_ , in the most intimate of ways. Ways they've done hundreds of times before, yet it's still the first time. Because Kara's _free_ , Alex the only one she trusts to take her there.

One last, hard body shaking tremble and Kara collapses forward, completely spent. But, it's not over, no one knows Kara like Alex. Arms wrapping around Kara's sides, she rolls the two of them over. Slowly grinds her hips as she rains kisses onto Kara's face. There's one more, Kara always has one more. Kara finds that last bit of strength, with fingers digging into Alex's back, knees lifting, legs tightening around Alex's waist.

Alex lifts, just a little, just enough, to cup her hand to Kara's cheek, to gaze down at her face. "Open your eyes for me, Kara."

Shuddering, her breathing a labored pant, Kara opens her eyes like she's trying to lift a mountain. With everything she is. So Kara.

"Thank you," Alex whispers, fingertips trailing over Kara's lips. "So beautiful."

All Kara needs to send her sailing over the edge once again.

Kara's eyes squeezed shut, Alex kisses at the tiny drops leaking through. Stills her hips, so Kara can ride those final waves at her own pace. Before Alex eases out, Kara whimpering her protest. As Alex begins her trail down, kissing all those spots she'd caressed. With knees lifting and thighs spreading, anticipation causing Kara's breathing to intensify.

"My beautiful, beautiful flower," Alex murmurs before dipping her head. Lapping and licking, exploring terrain Alex already knows by heart. But, it's different now. Because Kara feels in ways she never has before. The first time, all over again. The way she twitches as Alex slowly pushes her tongue in deep, curls and flicks against the spot that has Kara's back bowing off the mattress.

When she withdraws, replaces tongue with fingers so she can wrap her lips around Kara's clit, Kara drapes her forearm over her mouth, digs her teeth into her skin. That jolting tremble rippling across Kara's body. Because, for the first time, Kara's skin actually breaks.

For the first time, it's Alex who holds back. Who doesn't suckle like she's trying to pull it off. Or push her fingers like a jackhammer pummeling through concrete. She's slow, gentle. And it's enough to have Kara writhing like a livewire, thrashing her head back and forth. She dares to reach, threading her fingers through Alex's hair, raking her nails across Alex's scalp as her grip tightens.

When it's over, after Alex has kissed her way back up, pulling the covers over them both as Kara cuddles into her, Alex feels the little drops wetting her shoulder, the soft trembles staggering Kara's breathing.

"Kara?"

"I.." Kara shifts her head, with eyes glassy and blank, filled with wonder. "I didn't know it could feel like that."

As Kara's trembling intensifies, the tears flowing freely, and Alex pulls her closer. The two drifting off to sleep.

**

A lazy Saturday morning. Not like the days when they were kids, when Kara was up at the crack of dawn, a little tornado whirling through the house. Nowadays, Alex is always the one up first. An instinct honed long before her days at the DEO.

A rainy day in National City, the morning light painting Kara's apartment in dulled hues of soft white and gray. The scenery outside smeared by the constant drizzle sliding down the glass. Alex watches from the kitchen, slightly bent with elbows on the counter as she quietly sips her coffee. Still deciding on breakfast. While she and Kara have entered the world of adulthood, when it comes to breakfast, Kara is still that twelve-year-old girl absolutely in love with the sugary substance disguising itself as 'breakfast cereal'. The one who eats with the metabolism of a Kryptonian.

The bedroom door opens and Alex lifts her brows as Kara shuffles out, in her flannel pajama bottoms and Buttercup t-shirt (along with breakfast cereal, Kara was also addicted to the Powerpuff Girls).

"Coffee," she grumbles, making a beeline towards the French press. Her eyes widen at the feel of the hot liquid against her lips, having forgotten about her bracelets. Another first, Kara having to sip coffee. She inhales deeply, turning, her eyes narrow at the soft smirk curling Alex's lips. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop looking like you're the feudal lord who's spent the night conquering your hand maiden."

Alex fights the chuckle bubbling up her throat. Fails miserably. "You said it, I didn't." Her eyes make a quick glance at Kara's wrists. Shoulders slumping, she sighs, "Kara, you need to take the bracelets off." She'd warned Kara last night, wear them too long and Kara risks getting sick or, worse, losing some of her powers. "They're temporary, not permanent."

"I know."

"Then why haven't you?"

"Because.." Kara swallows, her eyes make a quick dart down, back up, like she'd found her courage somewhere on the floor. "Last night was amazing.."

Alex manages the seemingly impossible, paling and blushing. "Kara.."

"You never gave me the chance to return the favor."

She does manage another smirk. "You kinda passed out."

"No.." Kara sets down her mug, steps until the two of them are toe to toe. So she can reach with her hand, cup Alex's cheek. "You never let me return the favor."

The girl with stardust in her eyes. Alex still doesn't know how Kara does it, makes Alex instantly weak in the knees with a single look. "Oh," she manages to force through her lips.

As Kara moves, leans a little closer, she pauses, hesitation in her eyes. "Can I?"

The bracelets were to help Kara feel free, be normal. They were never meant for Alex. Kara was always Alex's world. _Protect Kara_ always meant to give, never take. But what could Alex do when Kara offered to give Alex a piece of a world that means everything to her?

"Yes," Alex answers, closing the distance between them, "the answer is always yes."

END


End file.
